This invention relates to a disc crusher comprising a case with a disc seated in it, above which a cone is mounted inclined in a bearing housing so that the generatrix of the cone forms with the disc surface a crushing gap, the cone together with the bearing housing being secured by a device for axial displacement and shock-absorbing springs.
A known disc crusher is disclosed in German published patent application No. DE-OS 2 606 485 which consists of a case with a horizontally disposed disc having a vertical axis. On the top side of the disc there is provided an inclined cone, the generatrix of which forms with the disc surface a constant rectangular crushing gap. The point of intersection of the axes of the cone and the disc lies in the plane of the disc. The disc and the cone are driven by individual electric motors. For the removal of the crushed product, a hole is provided in the case behind the crushing gap so that the crushed material carried by the disc is thrown out through it. Onto the disc, close to the outlet hole in the case of the crusher, a scrape-off blade is rigidly mounted, which blade directs the crushed product towards the outlet hole.
The drawbacks of the known crusher are that it is necessary to release all the springs by unwinding of the compression nuts before setting up the crushing gap, and then to effect the setting up by means of other nuts, the number of which is twice that of the number of springs, and each one must be safeguarded against self unscrewing, and then again the springs must be compressed until the spring compression for operation is reached. Another drawback is the need for scrape-off blades which complicates the construction and the maintenance of the crusher. The blades break or wear out frequently and this requires their replacement. A further drawback lies in the connection between the cone and the disc which puts additional loads on the bearings.